


A RicStar Haloween

by Angleterre97



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Halloween, Julio hates haloween, M/M, Star gets a silly costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: Julio hates Halloween, but Shatterstar has never experienced it, so off to a Halloween party they go.





	A RicStar Haloween

Shatterstar looks down at the piece of paper he had been handed as though it was an abstract piece of art he had been asked to interpret, which would be a complete waste of time if that’s what it was, by the way. But it isn’t abstract art, and he is still confused.

“What does one even do at a...” He looks back down at the page. “...Haunted Halloween Bash?”

Tabitha doesn’t even try to hold back her laughter, thus confusing the warrior even more. Julio, watching this whole scene unfold, can tell that Shatterstar is wracking his brain for anything he’s watched on TV that can make this invitation any more clear.

“It’ a costume party ‘Star.” He supplies, because Tabby is no help at all, ever. She’ll probably tell him that a Bash is a brawl just to stir up trouble. “You dress up as fictional characters and hang around some poor losers house that’s way over decorated, drink punch that’s green, and dance to terrible themed music.” 

Halloween has never been on Julio’s list of favorite holidays, obviously. He’d much rather be back in Mexico this time of the year for Day of the Dead festivities. Less commercialization, more food and drinking, much more his style. 

“And you’re both gonna go!” Tabitha interjects. Her giggle fit had subsided, instead replaced with a malicious grin. “In costume.”

Julio doesn’t say anything. He’d rather let ‘Star shut her down, she’d be less inclined to argue with her, or at least that’s what he hopes, because there is no way in hell that they are going to some cheesy, ridiculous-

“Where do I acquire a costume to wear to it?”

/OOO/

He is not happy about going. Not even a little bit. He doesn’t want to go to the stupid X-mansion and deal with a bunch of obnoxious kids and even more obnoxious adults in gaudy, borderline inappropriate outfits. Their superhero get-ups are ridiculous enough, Halloween is honestly just overkill in his opinion. 

But Julio is going, of course, because Shatterstar has never gotten the opportunity to experience Halloween. Sure he has seen the holiday come and go a few times, but they had always been too busy on a mission or something like that to actually observe it.  
So this is how the earth-shaker found himself in front of the mirror applying white paint to to his face. He was not going to waste more than a couple bucks on this absurd holiday, and he wasn’t going to get into any uncomfortable eye-sore. Nope, black jeans, black shirt, skeleton make-up. It was enough.

“Come on Ric, we are gonna be laaaaaate!” Tabitha whines from the other side of the bathroom door. The ground rumbles a bit in warning. He doesn’t want to go and he’s gonna let her know that, with or without words. 

“Stop bugging me, go pester ‘Star or something.” 

He’d heard Shatterstar get back about thirty minutes earlier. He had insisted that he was more than capable of going out and purchasing a suitable costume for himself once Tabitha had explained their importance a little more in detail. Julio wondered if he was able to find something that would fit him. Anything he tried on would probably be way way way too tight and-

Nope. He was stopping that train of thought right there.

Finally satisfied with what looked back at him in the mirror, he exits the bathroom and goes to grab a hoodie from his room. When he gets there though Tabby blocks his way, done up as a vampire.

“Shatty is changing in there, you’re gonna have to wait.”

“Ok first why is he in my room? And second, what the hell he got back like forever ago, what’s taking him so long?”

The blonde only shrugs, trying to keep a straight face but a grin still manages to break through. “I dunno Ric, your room is closer and he’s never put on a halloween costume before?” 

Well not Julio is just concerned. 

“Well we’re in a rush aren’t we?” He moves her out of the doorway gently and starts to open the door, Tabitha’s giggles kicking up even more. That can’t be good.

“ ‘Star? Hey amigo you ready to get going to this- what the hell are you wearing?!”

Shatterstar smiles as he turns from the mirror where we was admiring himself. 

“Don’t I look dashing Julio? I am Robin Hood! One of the greatest of your earth warriors!” 

It takes a few moments for the other man to compose himself, overtaken by the shock of walking in to see….that. 

“ Dashing? Uh yeah yeah ‘Star uhm….Alright you know Robin Hood was an vigilante at best right? and thief at worse, not a warrior,” He starts, feeling his skin heat up. God damn were those some tight tights. “And jesus ‘Star you look more like a Leprechaun on steroids!”

“What?” ‘Star looked at Rictor with a crestfallen look.“ Is that how I appear? The lady at the shopping center said I would be portraying a mighty hero! That lying saleswoman!”

“Well it’s too late to swap it now, come on boys let’s get going!” Tabitha declared, a shit eating grin on her face. God damn her, Julio thought. 

“You look fine amigo,” He reassured. “Trust me, you will not be the funniest looking person there.”

‘Star only nods and follows as Tabby leads them out to the car where she proceeds to kick the both of them to the back seat.

“I’m listening to Halloween jams and neither of you is touching my radio, got it?”

They got it.

With Monster Mash blaring through the speakers the three start off for the party. 

“Your make-up looks very good.” Shatterstar says eventually. He has to lean in very close for Julio to hear him. 

“Gracias.” Ric replies, glad for the make-up that was hopefully hiding the blush creeping onto his face. The drive is dominated by Spooky remixes for a while longer until ‘Star leans over again. It’s dark in the car but Julio can still tell he has that confused look on his face.

“Julio?” 

“Yeah dude?”

“....What is a Leprechaun?”

 

/OOO/

It’s not surprising, at least to Julio, that Shatterstar doesn’t last very long at the party. That little incident at the club made it clear to him that ‘Star isn’t comfortable in these kind of settings. But he had to give the guy props for wanting to branch out and at least try it, even if he personally hated these things. 

And it’s is completely fine that he doesn’t last long, because Julio is not sure he would be able to handle Shatterstar dancing in that costume. Would he die of laughter or something else? Either way his face would probably be beat red under his facepaint.

At least Tabitha is probably having a ball. Somewhere.

“Your earth holidays continue to baffle me, I think I am done experiencing this one.”

The music is loud in here as well and he has you lean in to hear his friend.

“Throwing in the towel already amigo? Something spook you?” Julio smirks, ‘Star looks so adorable when he is annoyed and flustered. 

“Hardly. I was informed that this holiday involved horrors and violence, but so far it has been nothing silly outfits and colored candies and far too much socializing. All the blood is too fake for me to enjoy.”

Julio laughs a bit “Well we could bail if you want, go back home and watch scary movies? That’s what a lot of people do on Halloween.”

“Wait….you mean they don’t all go to these silly gatherings?”

“Nah, only some people. Come on, did you bring your swords? We can just transport back.”

So the two, discreetly as possible, slip out to find Tabby’s car where Shatterstar had stored away his blades in the trunk. Julio could have just hotwired the car, but he knows the wrath Tabitha can inflict, and leaving her stranded would certainly evoke it.

“You’re sure she won’t be too upset that we left early?”

“Do you wanna go back in there and prance around like a little Irish imp again?”

“No. And you do not need to be rude.” Shatterstar smiles a little. “Besides, you’d be too happy if I did go back and ‘prance,’ wouldn’t you?”

“The hell is that supposed to mean dude?” 

He shrugs, making sure Julio has a good fix on home before opening up the portal. “Your body language around me, eye movements, and accelerated heartbeat indicates that you find my appearance quite appealing in some ways tonight.”

Julio all but chokes on the air.

/OOO/

“You two couldn’t even hang out at the party for a freaking hour before running off and shacking up? Why did I even bother to bring you!”

Shatterstar had long since ditched his Leprechaun outfit for a pair of shorts, and was just finishing his third set of one hundred push ups by the time Tabitha had come barging into the training room the next morning. 

“We did not ‘shack up,’ we simply came back and watched a variety of different horror films.”

She watched him get up and stretch and rolled her eyes “Do you even know what shack up means ‘Star?”

He looks at her quizzically, “Does it mean to watch horror movies with one another?”

“No no no,” She says, trying desperately to keep a straight face and failing miserably. “It means...well….” She gestures at him, “It’s a term used for what you two did that got Ric’s skeleton paint all over your body and face.”

The man has the decency to blush. 

“Oh...erm well then yes, I do suppose we ‘shacked up’ last night as well.” 

Tabby smiles “Well well well, what a happy halloween you had.”

“Indeed, it is an….enjoyable holiday. I hope I helped Julio enjoy it a bit more.”

“Oh I think he might have enjoyed it just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's close enough to Halloween for me to post this, I don't care I like it.
> 
> Star's outfit based off of this: http://angleterre97.tumblr.com/post/150493814568/as-if-i-needed-another-reason-to-love-this
> 
> Julio's paint based off of this: http://ppitte.tumblr.com/post/34729222084/i-made-this-last-night-mainly-because-i-really
> 
> (P.S. Their art is awesome and I got permission to base Julio off of this pic for this fic)


End file.
